Nathan Schade
Nathan Schade D. O. B: '''03/10/86 '''Gender: Male Marital Status: Single Last Known Location: Citadel Penetentiary Occupation: Unemployed Power: Intuitive Aptitude Collected Abilities: ' 1.) 2.) 3.) 4.) 5.) Personality Nathan is a creative, smart individual who was born on the better end of the aspergers syndrome. Thanks to his ability he is very good at under standing people, often more then they do himself. He enjoys Science and learning new things however his social skills took a minor dive because of this. Nathans power has driven him insane with the constant understanding. It developed with in him a certain lack in morals and a need to obtain more and more powers to achieve perfection from his own flaws. Above all he wishes to be something in the world rather than a waist of space. To exercise is burning understanding he tries to think unpredictably and out side the box. Needing to fix the universe of its flaws Nathan has also developed a hunters attitude for special, hunting them down to obtain powers he can use to make himself perfect so he can eventually "purify" the world. Along the way he also tries his hardest to fix others morally unjust willing to kill them if it means one less flaw would remain on the planet. Now at the pinical of his radicalism he exemplifies lawful acts of chaos in that he is attempting to bring order into the universe. Engaging in acts he deams are necissary for fate. While some call him a terrorist he considers himself a visionary providing acts at random for the benifit or decline of humanity. History 'Origin: Not much is knows about Nathans past. In all truth it is an unimportant segment in his story. He had an ordinary though disturbed child hood, involving the deaths of many people close to him. After this he eventually moved to New York in an attempt to sort things out. This ultimatlyy failed as his powers got the better of him driving him to insanity. Already struggling from Autism Aspergers he had trouble socially but when the eclipse happened he became even more sensitive to his surrounding to an extent he was maddened with overwelmingg understanding of the universe and its workings. This madness drives him on a quest for perfection doing what he can to save the world from its destruction bringing to it order and law. What Makes Nathan so scary is his upbringing lacks any form of serious motivation. His dark half is entirely driven by the psycological burden of his power. It is more than likely that without ever experincing it he may never have become the villian he is today. In extension he believes his powers to be a divine awakening on the path to omnipotence and god hood. Season 6: '''Making his appearence in the midseason we see Nathan journey to collect a perfect power set. Though ultimatly failing he managed to initiate by accident a chain of events that will lead to a particular alternate future. '''Season 7: '''Upgraded to reaccuring character Nathan's story arc incompasses establishing his foot hold for the cleansing of earth. In this season his actions in the future end ultimatly with him loosing a hand. In the end he accumulates followers to his causr and initiates a seige on New York ending in his capture the Loss of his left hand and the complete toppling of his follower base an event he blames Liberty Thorne for causing. '''Season 8: '''Season 9: '''His story returns as he is locked in prison awaiting freedom. Category:Original Characters (DNA Alternates)